Demons: The Darkness Within
by siderisn
Summary: CHAPTER 1 REVISED! The darkness existed within him. He was the embodiment of good. He was the Supreme King. After unlocking his powers and meeting Yubel, Haou Yuki is shipped off to boarding school because of his wicked personality and powers.When he attends Duel Academy to uncover his destiny, he must save the world. GX from Haou's point of view. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!
1. Duel 1: The Supreme King of Games Part 1

**Chapter 1 has been revised and a lot has been added on so please read and REVIEW! I like that I'm getting a lot of favorites and followers on this story but reviews is also good to get! **

**Demons: The Darkness Within**

* * *

Sent to boarding school because of his wicked personalities and abilities, Haou Yuki and his duel spirit Yubel enter Duel Academy, where they come into conflict with their own enemies and rivals. GX from Haou's point of view. PLEASE REVIEW!

His life would never be normal. He would walk for all eternity until he achieved his destiny. He would be reincarnated until he achieved his goal. The Supreme King would await his destiny. Until the war between the Light of Destruction and the Gentle Darkness begins again.

* * *

_Haou entered the tomb slowly, walking behind his younger brother Jaden who was holding his Fathers hand. The tomb was cold. And empty. Yet there was a strange feeling in the air. A dark miasma reeked from the old tomb. _

_Jaden and his Father walked to a wall to examine some strange writing engraved in it. Haou wasn't very interested in this and wondered towards the center of the room. There stood a pillar, which came up to Haou's chest. On top stood a strange symbol. A wadjet eye. Haou approached slowly, and very carefully touched the strange eye. At first, it appeared nothing happened. But then the eye glowed and vanished. In its place was a card. But not an ordinary card. A duel monster card. _

_"__Uh?" Haou looked at the card dumbstruck. He didn't touch it and examined it carefully. The picture showed a demonic woman with pale pink skin, different coloured eyes, black wings and blue lips. Her eyes seemed to stare back at Haou. He shivered and examined the cards details. _

_Yubel_

_Attribute: Dark_

_Level: 10 _

_Fiend/Effect _

_This card cannot be destroyed by battle. You take no battle damage from battles involving this card. Before damage calculation, when this face up attack position card is attacked by an opponent's monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's attack. During your end phase: tribute one other monster or destroy this card. When this card is destroyed, except by its own effect: its owner can special summon 1 Yubel-Terror Incarnate from their hand, deck or graveyard. _

_Attack: 0 Defense: 0 _

_Or at least that was how Haou read it. The card itself was written in a strange Egyptian language, making it near impossible for anyone to read it. _

_"__Come Haou," said a voice. _

_Haou jumped and looked around. No one was talking. _

_"__It is time," continued the voice. "Time to rise."_

_"__What?" Haou asked to himself quietly. _

_"__Touch the card," chuckled the voice. _

_Haou took a step forward and lightly placed his hand on the card. When nothing happened, he picked it up and smiled. _

_That was when the tomb began to shake and rumbled. Haou could hear Jaden screaming and his Father yelling at him to get down. Haou looked down at the card clutched in his hand and watched as dark energy flowed from it and began to pour into him. _

_"__Embrace the power Haou," ordered the voice. "The Supreme King must rise again!"_

_Haou screamed as his eyes opened and they flashed gold and the tomb collapsed. _

* * *

**So, as you have read from the blurb, this talks about Haou Yuki, Jaden's older twin brother. He was shipped off to boarding school when Jaden was 10 because Haou's personality wasn't very good and because he would always "talk to himself," he also developed strange powers. However, 5 years later, Haou decides to attend Duel Academy, after having a vision that told him to go there. So, Haou does all that, and of course Jaden's entering too. Could one new character change everything? Read and find out!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Supreme King of Games Part 1 **

The night was dark and gloomy. The cold rush of wind blew throughout the grounds of the school. The bats all flew in the night and the owls all hooted. The only light source available was the moon shining in the sky.

Many would not want to be out at this time, they'd rather be in their warm cozy beds inside their toasty heated rooms.

But some were different. Some saw that the dark was nothing to fear. Some saw that the dark was actually gentle. And the one person who saw this was the Supreme King.

Haou Yuki sat on the edge of the roof, his legs dangling over the side and his golden eyes shined brightly in the dark night. His brown hair swayed in the wind and he starred intently at the moon. He was only in a black t-shirt that faded into the black night and a pair of blue shorts. Yet there wasn't a single goose bump on the boy's body and he showed no sign of being cold. The only thing he had with him was a Duel Monsters card with the title _Yubel. _

"Out for another midnight watch?" asked the spirit Yubel as she appeared next to Haou. Her skin was purple and she had demonic wings.

"I like the night," said Haou with a shrug. "The daytime is boring. Like everything else at this school."

"The night is beautiful I guess," answered Yubel as she folded her arms and looked up at the moon.

"The moon's also better than the sun," commented Haou.

"Wouldn't be as pretty if the sunlight didn't reflect off of it," pointed out Yubel.

Haou sighed and turned to face the duel spirit. "Do you have to ruin everything?"

"No," replied Yubel before smirking. "But it's fun to do because it annoys you."

Haou sighed in annoyance before turning away and standing up. He walked over to the center of the roof when he heard a noise. Haou quickly turned to see someone climbing up onto the roof.

"Good job," mocked Yubel. "You allowed yourself to get caught. What are your parents going to say when you get expelled from this school?"

"Shut up!" snapped Haou as Yubel vanished and he waited to see who had discovered him. He was shocked when he saw it was his roommate Sky.

"Sky?" questioned Haou. "What the heck are you doing up here?"

"I could ask you the same question actually," replied Sky as he made his way over the railing and onto the roof. He adjusted his glasses and brushed his hand through his short black hair before clutching his arms. "It's freezing out here. How are you not literally freezing to death?"

Haou shrugged with a smirk. "The cold's afraid of me? I don't know?"

Sky made his way over to Haou slowly as to not trip and rubbed his hands together. "I swear it's -20 up here."

"Probably is," answered Haou. "It is winter after all."

"So why are you up here exactly?" asked Sky.

"It's peaceful," Haou shrugged. "Plus sneaking out at night is fun. Unlike this academy."

"Once again I ask," continued Sky. "If you don't want to be here why don't you leave? You already told me so many times how you could easily escape."

Haou turned to face his roommate. "No point. What am I going to do out there? I'm just a kid, I can't do anything."

"But it'd be exciting wouldn't it?" questioned Sky.

Haou replied, "You'd be surprised."

There was silence for a moment.

"Do you sneak out every night?" Sky asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yep," Haou responded as he folded his arms. "Why are you here exactly."

This time Sky shrugged. "I couldn't sleep and I was curious as to where you always seem to disappear too. Just can't believe you come out here into the cold."

"You should head back in," suggested Haou. "You might want to if you don't want to catch a cold."

"What about you?" Sky asked.

Haou smirked. "Never caught one."

* * *

As the sun rose from above the clouds, it spread light and warmth to the world. But most importantly, it spread light to the grounds of Hillside Grammar. And in the room of Haou Yuki, the light broke through the window and hit Haou's bed.

"Wake up Haou," taunted Yubel as she appeared at his bed. "It's time for school."

Haou growled. "Piss off."

Yubel smirked as she reached over to Haou's alarm clock, which he had turned off. She silently flicked the switch so it turned on before setting the alarm to go off in a minute.

"You better get up," Yubel taunted again this time Haou reacted by giving her the middle finger. Yubel laughed. "You better get up before it goes off."

"Goes off…?" Haou said from under the covers. "Oh shit. You didn't."

Yubel chuckled before vanishing and the alarm clock went off, sounding at maximum volume. Haou screamed in anger before throwing the covers off of himself and slamming his hand down on the clock, stopping it.

"That bitch," cursed Haou under his breath.

He looked over to Sky who was snoring loudly and had been completely unfazed by the clock.

Haou growled. "Lucky man."

* * *

Haou angrily fiddled with the black tie around his neck before brushing off his blue blazer and striding over to the cafeteria. Many students had gathered there to get their lunch. They each wore the same clothing as Haou did, which included a blazer, tie and grey pants.

Haou himself hated wearing a school uniform; he thought it made him look too classy. But he would then simply be scolded by Yubel who would remind him that he was the reincarnation of a king.

Haou took a seat next to Sky on an empty table without lunch since he couldn't be bothered trying to hack his way through the crowd surrounding the lunch lady.

"Not hungry?" asked Sky as he sipped some of his milk.

"Not in the mood for a crowd fight," sighed Haou.

"This is our table dimwits," spat a voice. Haou and Sky looked to the right to see a big tall teen growling at them. He was very tall and muscular and wore a red blazer. Next to him were what Haou assumed were his mates.

"This is our table," pointed out one of the teens. "So move it!"

"This table isn't yours!" barked Haou in reply. "I don't see your name on it!"

"You messing with us?" asked the head teen.

"Yes," growled Haou as he stood up. "And I'm in a bad mood to stay out of my way."

"Haou maybe you should…" stuttered Sky before being cut off.

"Stay out of this nerd!" barked the head teen.

"Hey!" snapped Haou. "I'm the one who's going to do the name calling here dirt bag!"

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into," warned the Teen.

"Oh I do," answered Haou as his eyes glowed. "Do you?"

The Teen stepped back as he felt a strange vibe coming from Haou.

"Look!" snapped the Teen. "I don't care if you think you're the best kid here because I am!"

"Let's settle this in a fashioned way," suggested Haou with a smirk. "We duel."

The teen gritted his teeth. "No way! You're supposed to be one of the best duelist in this school! Why should I accept?"

Haou smirked. "Because I'll be using Sky's deck."

"What?" gasped Sky.

The teen laughed. "That weak deck? Alright, you got yourself a deal. I'll see you in the courtyard in the next break."

The teen and his mates walked away laughing while Sky looked at Haou with his mouth wide open in disbelief.

* * *

Sky slowly handed his deck to Haou who shuffled it before inserting it into his duel disk.

"Why would you make it you duel with my deck?" asked Sky nervously. "It sucks."

Haou rolled his eyes. "Dueling isn't about the cards, it's about how you play the game."

"That's the smartest thing you've said all day," commented Yubel as she appeared beside the Supreme King.

'Shut up!' thought Haou as he communicated with Yubel telepathically.

"The time for me to beat you has come," snickered the Teen as his and his mates approached Haou. "Prepare to be slaughtered by me, Tyler Samson!"

"Bring it!" challenged Haou as his eyes glowed. 'I'll crush you!'

The two duelists activated their disks and drew their cards.

**"****Duel!"**

**Haou Yuki 4000 VS Tyler Samson 4000**

* * *

**Turn 1: Tyler**

"Lady's first," spat Haou as Tyler drew his card.

"Piss off," cursed Tyler in response. "Or better, I'll make you! I summon Alexandrite Dragon!"

Alexandrite Dragon: Attack 2000

A dragon with numerous crystals all of a different colours attached to its skin appeared and roared.

"Uh oh," gasped Sky while Haou just shrugged at the dragon.

"Next I use Double Summon so I can also normal summon," added Tyler. "Luster Dragon!"

Luster Dragon: Attack 1900

A sapphire scaled dragon appeared beside Alexandrite and roared.

"I end my turn!" snickered Tyler. "You're finished next turn."

**Turn 2: Haou**

"Somehow I doubt it," claimed Haou coolly as he drew. "I'll beat you without taking a single point of damage. You inflict even one point of damage, I forfeit."

Both Tyler and Sky looked at Haou like he was crazy. Tyler smirked however when he realized Haou was being serious. "Deal."

"Good," chuckled Haou. "This will make my win all so sweeter."

"Yeah right!" spat Tyler. "This match is mine."

Haou raised an eyebrow. "You'll see."

"Going for a one-turn kill?" questioned Yubel.

'Of course,' thought Haou in reply.

"For now I'll set a monster and two cards," stated Haou as the three reverse cards appeared. "Turn end."

* * *

**Turn 3: Tyler**

"That's your move?" asked Tyler before laughing. "Well its over! Alexandrite Dragon destroy his monster!"

The mighty dragon roared and unleashed a multi-coloured stream of fire at the face down monster. It flipped up the reveal an eagle surrounded by blue aura before being shattered.

Rider Eagle: Defense 1500

"Rider Eagle's effect activates when it's destroyed," explained Haou. "I can add any card from my deck to my hand." A card popped out of Haou's deck and he plucked it out.

"So what?" spat Tyler. "It can't help you now! I win with this direct attack! Go Luster Dragon! End this!"

The sapphire dragon roared before spitting a sapphire coloured ball of fire at Haou.

"Idiot," commented Yubel.

"I activate my face down trap!" interrupted Haou. "Nightmare Hand Mirage! This allows me to activate a trap from my hand! Like the one I added! Go, Mirror Force!"

Tyler cried out as his dragon's attack was thrown back at him and destroyed his monsters.

"No way," cursed Tyler. "He cleaned my field."

"Finish your turn," taunted Haou.

Tyler growled. "I set a card and end my turn."

* * *

**Turn 4: Haou**

"Back to me," chuckled Haou. "The last turn. I summon Rider Knight!"

Rider Knight: Attack 1000

A silver armoured knight with a light blue aura appeared.

"When he's the only card on my field," explained Haou. "His attack doubles."

Rider Knight: Attack 1000-2000

"Next I use Monster Reborn," added Haou and the multi-coloured dragon appeared.

Alexandrite Dragon: Attack 2000

"Now I activate my facedown Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down," continued Haou.

"No!..."

"My monsters attack directly!" ordered Haou as Alexandrite roared at Tyler and Rider Knight slashed at him with his sword, sending him flying back and crumbling to the ground.

Tyler: 4000-2000-0000

**Winner: Haou**

* * *

"You just bet him with a one-turn kill with my weak deck," gasped Sky.

"No cards are weak," answered Haou as he handed Sky his deck before stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking off.

* * *

Haou collapsed onto his bed and was glad that the weekend had finally come and that he could sleep in. That is if Yubel wasn't a bitch and woke him up.

"Time for some well needed rest," chuckled Haou as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Haou lay still under the covers when he suddenly awoke. He groaned in anger. 'Just when I get to sleep I start randomly waking up.'

The next part really pissed Haou off because a light began shining through his sheets and blinded him.

"Fuck off Yubel!" cursed Haou as he threw the covers off of himself but saw he was no longer in his room. Or even on his bed, it had vanished in the light.

"What the hell!" cried Haou in shock.

The light around him turned black and then spoke. "Haou Yuki."

"Present," joked Haou.

"Your time to rise has come," continued the voice. "You must head to Duel Academy. There an ancient evil will soon awaken and it is your duty to stop it. Your destiny to stop it."

"You know of my destiny?" gasped Haou as he ran towards the dark light but it quickly faded, and Haou awoke.

Haou cursed as he fell from his bed with a crash. Yubel appeared above him and burst out into laughter.

* * *

It was easy to leave the school and head to Domino City. Sky had stated it many times that Haou was so good at escaping places he could be an escape artist. Haou was also glad he could sign up for Duel Academy online. He had aced the test and was now on his way to the entrance duel exams. It would be easy and no challenge at all. He wore a jet-black jacket over a white t-shirt with dark blue jeans. He had a duel disk strapped to his arm and a deck box on the side of his hip. He also had Yubel in his hand. Haou was sitting in the back of the bus, doing his best to avoid the other people.

"Are you finally going to tell me why were trying out for Duel Academy?" asked Yubel impatiently as she floated beside Haou, invisible to everyone but him. "You're already a master duelist."

Haou smirked in reply. "I had a vision."

"A vision?" questioned Yubel with curiosity.

"Yes," replied Haou. "It told me to go to Duel Academy and to fulfill my destiny."

"So," answered Yubel as she looked out the window. "This is the path we must take."

"It's been a few long years since my powers manifested." Haou closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "My destiny has been until now, unknown. I must do whatever it takes to achieve my fate."

Yubel nodded when suddenly the bus stopped and the doors opened. A man wearing black boots, black vest, white shirt, black sunglasses and had a red Afro stepped inside. He looked around the bus and spotted Haou.

"You're in my spot," spat the Man.

'Another person who has their so called spot,' thought Haou.

Haou closed his eyes and didn't bother turning to face the Man. "I don't see your name on it."

"You messing with me?" barked the Man.

"You don't want to get me angry," hissed Haou.

"And why's that?" chuckled the Man.

Haou turned to face the Man, and his eyes glowed gold as he opened them.

_"__Because I'm the Supreme King." _

* * *

**"****Duel!"**

"Now end this duel!" laughed Haou maliciously as his monster reduced the Man's life to zero.

"No!" cried the Man as he was flung back into the back of the bus from Haou's attack.

**Man: 0000**

**Haou: 4000**

**Winner: Haou **

* * *

The people on the bus were silent, and the Man had been rendered unconscious after he had hit his head on a seat. The people watched as Haou chuckled lightly to himself, standing in the center of the bus.

"He was no challenge," cursed Yubel as she appeared beside her Master.

'Oh please,' thought Haou in reply,. 'No one I beat is a challenge according to you.'

"Don't get cocky," retorted Yubel as she crossed her arms. "Besides, we've arrived."

Haou turned his head to see the bus doors slid open, and the people poured out to get away from the Supreme King.

"We have arrived at the Kaiba Dome," said a computerized voice. "Today, a special event is on. The try outs for Duel Academy."

"About time," Haou said as he exited the bus and it rumbled away in the distance. He turned to face the large light blue dome rising above him. It sparkled and shined in the light.

"Ready for another duel?" Haou asked as he turned to the invisible spirit.

Yubel smirked in reply. "I'm always ready for a duel."

"Then let's go." Haou began the ascent up the staircase towards the inside.

* * *

Dr. Crowler sat in the special stand where all the examiners were seated. He was scanning over all the applicants dueling and seeing who seemed promising and who didn't.

'Not a bad take in,' thought Crowler. 'But I'm yet to see anything spectacular.'

"Uh, Dr. Crowler," muttered a Duel Proctor as he tapped the professor on the shoulder.

"What is it?" snapped Crowler as he turned to face the Proctor.

"An applicant is wishing to speak to you," continued the Proctor.

"Well time this applicant that I don't have time," scoffed Crowler.

"But…"

Crowler turned to face the front and jumped in his seat when he saw Haou standing there, his eyes glowing.

"Hello Dr. Crowler." Haou smiled smugly.

Crowler breathed heavily and held his hand to his chest. "Why, you startled me."

"Just thought I'd put in a word before I dueled," explained Haou. "Keep your eyes on my match. Because it's going to blow you away."

"And you are?" asked Crowler.

"Haou Yuki." Haou chuckled as he walked away.

Crowler didn't say anything but kept his eyes on the strange boy as he left. But Crowler wasn't the only person watching. Many in the stands had heard the conversation, and whispering could be heard throughout the stadium.

"That kid must think he's good if he said that to Dr. Crowler," commented Alexis to Zane as she leaned on the railing.

"I'll judge when I see him duel," responded Zane as he crossed his arms and kept his eyes on Haou.

**"****Could applicant #10 please report to duel field 1!" announced a voice. **

Haou entered the field, his duel disk in hand, deck set and was ready to win and show his stuff.

"All right applicant," said the Proctor who was on the field already. "Get set to duel!"

"Bring it!" challenged Haou as he strapped on his disk and activated it.

The Proctor did the same and inserted his disk.

"Draw five cards!" announced the Proctor as he just that, and Haou followed.

'Prepare to be blown away,' thought Haou.

"Go get him," added Yubel.

* * *

**"****Duel!"**

**Haou Yuki 4000 VS Proctor**

* * *

**Turn 1: Haou**

"You first applicant," offered the Proctor.

"If you insist." Haou smirked as he drew his card.

'No need to end this quick,' thought Haou. 'I want to give them a show.'

"I end my turn," said Haou.

"Excuse me?" questioned the Proctor in disbelief.

"What on Earth is that Applicant doing?" questioned Crowler.

"This kids got guts not making a move," commented Alexis.

Zane didn't reply and kept his eyes on the duelist.

"This duelists toast," spat Chazz to his mates.

'Why has this applicant done that?' questioned Bastion as he stood on the sidelines watching.

'That's suicide,' thought Syrus from his seat.

* * *

**Turn 2: Proctor**

"Are you sure you want to end your turn?" asked the Proctor.

"Definitely," answered Haou with a smirk.

"Alright then," declared the Proctor. "I draw! I summon Rude Kaiser!"

Rude Kaiser: Attack 1800

A green armoured lizard with axes strapped to its wrists appeared.

"Now I play Double Summon!" cried the Proctor. "This allows me to normal summon twice this turn! Now I can tribute Rude Kaiser to summon Luster Dragon 2!"

Luster Dragon 2: Attack 2400

An emerald scaled dragon appeared and roared.

"I now equip my dragon with Axe of Despair!" declared the Proctor.

Luster Dragon 2: Attack 2400-3400

The Dragon's head melded to create an axe blade. It glowed red and the Dragon roared.

"Now I equip him with Energy Boost!" continued the Proctor. "This increases his attack by another 500 points!"

Luster Dragon 2: Attack 3400-3900

"Attack directly!" ordered the Proctor as the emerald dragon roared and spat emerald flames at Haou.

Haou: 4000-0100

Haou didn't even flinch from the attack, shocking the crowd.

"I end my turn," concluded the Proctor.

* * *

**Turn 3: Haou**

"Looks like I'm up," chuckled Haou as he drew. "And I'm playing Dark Fusion."

The spell appeared on the field, and the Proctor looked nervous.

"I've never heard of this card," muttered the Proctor. "What does this do?"

The crowd was just as confused, leaving Zane and Bastion the only ones intrigued.

"With this," explained Haou. "I can fuse Elemental HERO Avian and Burstinatrix in my hand. Heroes unite!"

Two monsters appeared, one green with wings and the other a female wearing red armour. Together, they swirled together to create a black portal.

"Evil HERO who sleeps with the dead!" Haou chanted as he threw his hand into the air. "Open the gates that guard all of hell! Awaken from your slumber and cast your spell! Come to me! Evil HERO Inferno Wing!"

Evil HERO Inferno Wing: Attack 2100

A woman in red wearing a visor with dark blue wings appeared in a burst of flames from the portal, shaking the entire duel dome.

"What the heck!" cried the Proctor in shock. "Evil HERO?"

"Look at them," chuckled Yubel. "All petrified of your monster. It's so pathetic but funny."

"Now I use the field spell City of Heroes," continued Haou. "Now all HERO monsters gain 1000 attack points during my battle phase!"

Evil HERO Inferno Wing: Attack 2100-3100

A bright city and tall towers rose up around the duelists.

"I equip Inferno Wing with Double Power Up," Haou chuckled. "Because Inferno Wing is being strengthened, that power get's doubled."

Evil HERO Inferno Wing: Attack 3100-4100

"This can't be?" gasped the Proctor with the rest of the crowd.

"But it is," replied Haou. "Attack Inferno Wing! Inferno Blast!"

Inferno Wing flew into the air and stood on top of a building before flying downwards towards Luster Dragon 2. The monster was engulfed in flames before smashing through the Dragon and inflicting damage.

Proctor: 4000-3800

"And due to Inferno Wing's ability," explained Haou. "You take damage equal to Luster Dragon 2's attack."

Inferno Wing pointed her hand at the Proctor and a stream of fire shot out of it and blasted the Proctor, sending him flying back.

Proctor: 3800-0000

**Winner: Haou**

* * *

The crowd was silent. No one could believe that Haou, who at the start of the turn had nothing on his field, and only 100 life points, had won the duel. One-turn kill was the word buzzing through people's minds.

Haou left the filed smirking with his hand shoved in his pockets.

"Did you see that?" asked Alexis in disbelief.

"I did," replied Zane.

"I've never heard of Evil HERO's before," commented Alexis still in shock.

"I haven't either" Zane unfolded his arms and kept his eyes on Haou. "I have heard of Elemental HERO's though. Dark Fusion is also a new one."

"Really?" questioned Alexis. "A card you haven't heard of?"

Zane didn't reply straight away. "Normally, when you fuse Elemental HERO's Avian and Burstinatrix, you get Flame Wingman. But instead, we got Evil HERO Inferno Wing. An evil version of Flame Wingman. How interesting."

Haou entered the stands, many still looking at him in disbelief.

'The pore shmucks,' thought Haou as he sat down and put his hands behind his head and leaned back. 'None of them will ever no how a real duelists battles.'

**"****Could duelist #110 please report to duel field 1!"**

Haou watched as duelist #110 appeared on the field. Haou's mouth must have hit the floor in the process when he saw who it was.

'JADEN!' thought Haou.

"Jaden," gasped Yubel.

It had been five years since the duo last saw of Haou's younger twin brother. He was exactly like Haou, except that his eyes were brown instead of gold.

'What the heck is Jaden doing here?' thought Haou as he sat up and gripped the sides of his chair. 'A perfect day ruined.'

"Oh stop acting like a baby." Yubel rolled her eyes. Haou just gave her a dirty look in response.

'Oh right bro,' thought Haou. 'Let's see if you've improved.'

Haou and Yubel watched as Dr. Crowler entered the duel arena with a big smirk on his face.

'So this is the brother of that duelist with those Evil HERO cards,' thought Crowler. 'Interesting. But I doubt he's as good as Haou. Most likely he's just a slacker.'

"Jaden should win," commented Yubel.

"But judging by the look on that crazy professor's face, I say he's got something planned." Haou leaned back in his chair again.

Haou and Yubel watched as Jaden summoned Avian and set a card. Haou wasn't impressed.

But when Crowler brought out his Ancient Gear Golem and disabled Jaden's face down card, he couldn't help but smirk.

'He's in deep water now,' thought Haou.

That was when Jaden summoned Winger Kuriboh. Yubel was startled.

"What's the matter?" asked Haou. "Cat got your tongue?"

"That's a spirit," replied Yubel.

'A spirit?' thought Haou as he looked at the small, brown winged creature. 'How did Jaden get one?'

Long story short, Jaden defeated Crowler by using Flame Wingman with in a combo with Skyscraper.

The crowd was impressed by the second Yuki's comeback win. Haou didn't find it impressive at all. It had taken Jaden five turns to win and in Haou's opinion, that wasn't good enough.

As Jaden returned to where Bastion and Syrus were waiting, Haou approached.

"Did you see that!" cheered Jaden. "I totally rocked that duel!"

"You may just be a challenge," replied Bastion.

"May just be." Jaden turned to face his rival. "I highly doubt that. I'm the best of the best. I am a challenge to anyone."

"I highly doubt that," interrupted Haou.

The three duelists turned their heads towards Haou. Jaden's expression quickly changed.

"Haou," growled Jaden with anger.

"Oh come on," mocked Haou. "Don't you want to give your big brother a hug?"

"No!" snapped Jaden.

"Should have guessed." Haou folded his arms. "But know this. I will always be better then you. So you better stay in line if you want to avoid dueling me."

"I'm not afraid of you!" retorted Jaden. "Come at me! Let's do this!" Jaden held up his duel disk attacked arm. "Right here! Right now!"

"No need to rush," spat Haou in reply. "I'll crush you soon enough. For now, I'll let you keep your last shred of dignity."

Haou laughed as he walked away, Jaden growling at his back.

"When we finally fight," warned Jaden. "I. Will. Beat. You!"

"I'll be waiting," chuckled the Supreme King in reply. 'This is going to be an interesting year indeed.'

* * *

**To be continued:**

**Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. And yes, I'm not giving Haou and Jaden a brotherly love relationship. They don't get along at all. Which also means that they won't be hanging out together. Haou is going to be doing his own thing while Jaden does his through GX. Certain story lines between them will intertwine, but not all. Anyway, the added part at the start of the chapter was to get more of a feel of Haou's character. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! BECAUSE I REALLY LOVE IT WHEN I GET THEM! **


	2. Duel 2: The Supreme King of Games Part 2

**Here we are, the second chapter for Demons: The Darkness Within. Hope you all enjoy it, because Crowler and Haou are going to clash. Also, Haou likes to play with his opponents, because he's a little twisted like that. Anyway, ****PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Supreme King of Games Part 2 **

Haou sat in the back corner of the plane by himself. His Brother had been placed in the second plane and he was glad about it. He was sorting through his cards, thinking up different strategies and tactics.

'When our rematch finally comes little brother,' thought Haou. 'I'm going to show you the true meaning of hell.'

"Was it really necessary to go all bad-ass on your brother?" asked Yubel as she appeared beside the Supreme King.

Haou rolled his eyes in response. 'You know as much as I do that we have a score to settle. After our last duel ended in a draw, it is inevitable that we fight once again.'

"You really are stubborn aren't you?" scoffed Yubel as she crossed her arms. "But I still think you should go easy on him."

Haou retorts, 'I thought you were supposed to be on my side?'

"I am," answered Yubel as she hit Jaden on the end, causing him to cringe. "But that doesn't mean I can't like your brother."

'Oh come on,' bragged Haou as he rubbed his head where the spirit had hit him. 'He's already got his own spirit. What does he need you for?'

Yubel shook her head. "You're in need of a serious attitude adjustment."

'Really?' Haou chuckled. 'That was what my last tutor said, and where did that get him?'

"In the garbage shoot ," sighed Yubel.

'Exactly my point,' thought Haou.

'I really worry about you sometimes Haou,' thought Yubel to herself. 'I can feel your Supreme King powers rising everyday and I don't know if its for the better or worse. I just hope one day you truly can control your powers.'

* * *

As the planes landed on the island, the students were given their PDA's and their duel blazers, which also assigned them their dorms.

Haou waited impatiently as the students slowly made their way off the plane and were given their respective blazers.

'Why worry with the Slifers and Ras?' thought Haou. 'They should be worried about getting the Obelisk's first.'

When it was finally Haou's turn he was shocked when he was given a yellow jacket.

"Excuse me," said Haou. "But I've been given the wrong blazer."

The teacher handing them out looked at his laptop and checked. "Nope. You've been assigned to the Ra Yellow Dorm."

"No I'm not," warned Haou.

"Yes you are," answered the Teacher.

"No," growled Haou. "I'm the greatest duelist this school has ever seen. That's why I'm in Obelisk."

"Sorry," replied the Teacher. "But only students with connections can get straight into Obelisk."

Haou frowned and his eyes glowed gold. "Tell me how I can convince someone to bump me up to Obelisk."

The Teacher stepped back as he felt queasy. "Doctor Crowler was the one who graded you. "You should ask him."

Haou turned and walked away towards the Obelisk Blue Dormitory.

"Wait!" called out the Teacher as he held up Haou's Ra blazer. "You need this!"

"No I don't!" retorted Haou. "I won't be wearing a blazer unless it's blue!"

* * *

Crowler sat in his small office, angrily going over his and Jaden's duel over and over again.

'That pesky slacker,' thought Crowler. 'How could I have let him trounce me like that? I was at the top of my game yet he beat me! I must find a way to get my revenge and soon!'

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.

Crowler sighed. 'What now.'

Crowler growled before saying, "Come in."

The door opened to reveal Haou Yuki who didn't look too happy to be there.

"Ah yes Haou Yuki," said Crowler as he pretended to be happy to seem him. "What can I do for you?"

"There was a mix up with the dorm I'm in," explained Haou.

"Oh did they put you in Slifer?" asked Crowler.

"No," replied Haou. "They put me in Ra."

"But that was the dorm you were supposed to be in," said Crowler.

"No," growled Haou. "I should be in Obelisk Blue. I allowed my Proctor to reduce my life to 100 just so I could trounce him with a one-turn kill. How is that not good enough to get me into Obelisk."

"Because you can only get into that dormitory via connections," argued Crowler.

"Then how do I get in there today!" spat Haou.

"You can't," responded Crowler who was losing his temper.

"Then how about I prove myself in a duel," suggested Haou.

Crowler smirked. 'That's it. I'll defeat Haou and regain everyone's respect.'

"Deal," chuckled Crowler. "Come today at the end of classes at the main duel stadium. You will be dueling against me."

Haou laughed, angering Crowler. "What's so funny?"

"My little brother beat you," explained Haou. "What makes you think you can beat me?"

Crowler growled, enraged. "Excuse me!"

Haou just smirked before leaving the room. "I'll be there to whip your but. So don't be late."

As Haou left, Crowler stood up and slammed the door closed. "That's it! I can't stand that Slacker or his brother! No matter, I'll crush him tomorrow and regain my honor!"

* * *

The students packed into the stadium, as the special duel was about to begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" announced Crowler, as he stood on the duel stage with his duel disk ready. "Today we have a special duel! One student shall duel me, the great and powerful Doctor Crowler, to win the right to enter Obelisk Blue!"

As this point in time, Haou entered with his duel disk attached to his arm. He still wore the same clothes he wore when he arrived at the academy. He refused to wear the Ra blazer.

"Prepare to lose Crowler!" declared Haou as he activated his disk.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" answered Crowler as he activated his disk. In the stands, Jaden and Syrus were watching. Jaden couldn't help but feel sorry for Crowler, he knew Haou wouldn't play nice.

The two players drew their hands and began.

* * *

**"****Duel!"**

**Haou Yuki 4000 VS Dr. Crowler 4000**

* * *

**Turn 1: Crowler **

"I shall begin!" declared Crowler. "Draw!" Crowler held his hand near his deck and a card leapt out into it. He then added it to his hand and smirked. "Prepare for the beating of your life!"

"Oh please." Haou rolled his eyes.

"Now then!" continued Crowler, ignoring Haou. "I activate the field spell! Ancient Gear Warzone!"

Crowler threw his hand into the air as the scenery around them changed to a barren battlefield filled with broken swords and the remains of machines and armour.

"Nice place," snorted Haou. "Do you live here?"

Crowler growled in return while Yubel appeared next to Haou and chuckled.

"Anyway," resumed Crowler. "This field spell increases the attack of all Ancient Gear monsters by 500 points! In addition, every time we summon an Ancient Gear monster we get to place a counter on Warzone! What these counters do I will explain later!"

"Going to surprise me?" Haou shook his head. "How predictable."

Crowler just gritted his teeth in reply. "Now I summon Ancient Gear Knight in attack mode! And Warzone increases his strength!"

Ancient Gear Knight: Attack 1800-2300

A mechanical knight wielding a lance appeared.

"I set one card and end my turn!" concluded Crowler. "And before I forget, Warzone gains a counter because I summoned an Ancient Gear monster!"

Ancient Gear Warzone: Counters 0-1

* * *

**Turn 2: Haou**

"Don't flatter yourself," spat Haou. "I draw!" Haou snatched the top card of his deck and added it to his hand. He smirked devilishly before choosing a card.

"Are you going to make a move or not!" barked Crowler.

Haou looked up at the professor and death starred him.

"How dare he treat you like this," hissed Yubel to Haou. "He will pay."

"Calm," answered Haou. "I want to toy with him for a bit first."

"If you wish," replied Yubel.

"I summon Elemental HERO Sparkman in defense mode!" cried Haou as he slapped the card onto his disk.

Elemental HERO Sparkman: Defense 1400

A blue and yellow armoured man appeared.

"I set two cards and end my turn!" concluded Haou.

* * *

**Turn 3: Crowler**

"Back to me!" declared Crowler as he drew. "I tribute my Knight to advance summon Ancient Gear Beast!"

Ancient Gear Beast: Attack 2000

A mechanical wolf appeared and howled.

"Next I activate the continuous spell!" spat Crowler. "Ancient Gear Pierce! When an Ancient Gear monster destroys a defense monster, you still take damage! Not only that, but the field spell also increases Beast's attack and gains a counter!"

Ancient Gear Beast: Attack 2000-2500

Ancient Gear Warzone: Counters 1-2

"Now strike down his monster!" commanded Crowler as the mechanical wolf charged towards Haou's monster and shattered it.

"How do you like that?" chuckled Crowler as Haou took damage.

Haou: 4000-2900

Haou ignored the professor. "I use my face down Hero Signal to send Avian to my field in defense mode."

The card slipped out of Haou's deck and he grabbed it before slapping it onto his disk.

Elemental HERO Avian: Defense 1000

A green feather-man appeared in a defensive stance.

"I set one card and end my turn!" concluded Crowler.

* * *

**Turn 4: Haou **

"I go," said Haou calmly as he drew. "I'll start with Dark Fusion, allowing me to fuse Avian with Burstinatrix in my hand!"

Crowler gulped as the two heroes appeared on the field before fusing together and creating a dark portal.

"Evil HERO who sleeps with the dead!" chanted Haou. "Open up the gates that guard all of hell! Wake from your slumber and cast your spell! Come to me! Evil HERO Inferno Wing!"

Evil HERO Inferno Wing: Attack 2100

A woman in red wearing a visor with dark blue wings appeared in a burst of flames from the dark portal and screeched.

Crowler cringed in fear at the monster before regaining his posture. "That overgrown bird doesn't scare me!"

Haou smirked. "That's about to change."

"And why's that?" demanded Crowler. "Your monster has less attack points then mine! How could you beat it?"

"With this," replied Haou as he slipped a card into his disk. "The equip spell HERO Blade. Now, one of my face up HERO monsters gains 200 attack for every HERO in my grave! Or 200 defense if it's in defense mode. I have three HERO's in the grave, and I think I'll give their power to Inferno Wing!"

Evil HERO Inferno Wing: Attack 2100-2700

The spirit of Haou's three fallen heroes appeared behind Inferno Wing and entered a sword the monster took hold off.

Haou pointed at Ancient Gear Beast. "Inferno Wing, attack with Inferno Blast!"

Inferno Wing covered herself in flames before flying into the air and diving towards the mechanical wolf.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" interrupted Crowler. "Trap card! Ancient Gear Spirit Shield! Now, by banishing an Ancient Gear Monster in my grave, I can negate this attack!"

The spirit of Ancient Gear Knight appeared and took the attack for Beast.

"That trap is continuous," explained Yubel. "And he only has to pay 500 life points each turn to keep it on the field."

'Okay then,' thought Haou with a smile. 'Then I know the perfect way to win this duel.'

"I end with a face down!" declared Haou. "Bring it!"

* * *

**Turn 5: Crowler**

"My turn once again!" cried Crowler as he drew. "First I play 500 life points to keep my trap card on the field!"

Crowler: 4000-3500

"Now I play the spell Gift of the Living!" declared Crowler. "I mill the top ten cards of my deck! That puts five Ancient Gear monsters in my grave in the process!"

"Now he can use his trap to protect himself," explained Yubel.

"And I gain 100 life points due to Gift of the Living's effect!" exclaimed Crowler as magic dust fell onto him.

Crowler: 3500-4500

"Next I summon Ancient Gear Soldier!"

Ancient Gear Soldier: Attack 1300

A mechanical soldier made of gears wielding a gun appeared.

Ancient Gear Soldier: Attack 1300-1800

Ancient Gear Warzone: Counters 2-3

"So what?" scoffed Haou. "Your monster's don't scare me. And they can't fight off Inferno Wing."

Crowler smirked. "Not unless I use Warzone's effect! By removing one counter I can increase Beast's attack by 500 until the end phase!"

"What?"

Ancient Gear Beast: Attack 2500-3000

Ancient Gear Warzone: Counters 3-2

"Strike them down!" ordered Crowler as his Beast charged towards Inferno Wing.

"I don't think so!" interrupted Haou. "I have a trap…"

"Not so fast!" retorted Crowler. "When Beast attacks, you can't activate any spell or traps until the end of the damage step!"

Haou tried not to smirk. 'I know you idiot. I'm no amateur. I'm just playing along so I can crush you right at the end and prove myself.'

The card Haou was attempting to activate sparked with electricity, preventing it from activating.

"Say bye, bye to your monster!" laughed Crowler as Inferno Wing was destroyed.

Haou: 2900-2600

"Now that the damage step is over I'm using my face down Damage Draw to negate the rest of the damage I take this turn to zero and allowing me to draw a card!" Haou drew his card and examined it.

"So you guessed my other monster had a similar ability," smirked Crowler. "Well done. I guess I'll end my turn then."

Ancient Gear Beast: Attack 3000-2500

* * *

**Turn 6: Haou **

"I draw!" cried Haou as he drew.

"What are you planning to do?" questioned Yubel.

'I can see where this is going,' thought Haou in reply. 'He's going to use his trap to protect himself while using this field spell to gain counters. Then he'll bring out his ace and use all of the counters to power it up to full strength.'

"And what are you going to do about it exactly?" asked Yubel curious.

'I'm going to let him do it,' thought Haou. 'And then take him down all at once.'

Crowler tapped his duel disk impatiently. "Today would be nice."

Haou diverted his attention back to the Professor. "Piss off!"

Crowler felt a queasy feeling and backed off while the crowd gasped that Haou was talking to a teacher like that.

Crowler regained his senses and angrily cried, "Excuse me! I'm your professor and I demand respect!"

"Oh please," Haou scoffed. "The only thing you need is a good whopping. Then maybe you'll get some respect as a bad duelist."

Crowler growled angrily. "Just make your move so I can beat you."

Haou ignored him. "I play Card of Demise! I draw until I have five cards! Now I set a monster and two cards!"

* * *

**Turn 7: Crowler**

"Prepare to lose!" taunted Crowler as he drew. "First I play 500 life points to sustain my trap!"

Crowler: 4500-4000

"I activate my trap," interrupted Haou. "Synchronized Pain! This doubles the damage from that trap!"

Crowler cringed as a dark aura surrounded him and reduced his life by 500 points.

Crowler: 4000-3500

Crowler shook it off. "No matter! I still have more life points then you! Ancient Gear Beast attacks his face down monster!"

The beast charged and Haou's monster flipped up to reveal a man composed of wood and grass before it shattered.

Elemental HERO Woodsman: Defense 2000

Haou: 2600-2100

"Now Ancient Gear Soldier attack Haou directly!" exclaimed Crowler as the Soldier took aim and fired at Haou.

Haou: 2100-0300

"I could have ended this duel," chuckled Crowler. "All I had to do was use a counter, but where would have been the fun in that?"

Haou smirked. "With the damage step over I can now activate my trap! Court Judgment! I now regain in life points equal to half of the damage I just took!"

Haou: 0300-1200

"And the other half is inflicted to you as damage!" finished Haou.

Crowler: 3500-2600

"I end my turn," growled Crowler.

* * *

**Turn 8: Haou **

"Draw," said Haou calmly. "I discard a card like my Elemental HERO Ocean to activate Dark Penalties! I gain 500 life points while you lose that!"

Haou: 1200-1800

Crowler: 2600-2100

"Next I use Dark Calling!" roared Haou. "I fuse Woodsman and Ocean in my grave to summon!"

The crowd watched as another dark portal opened up and the green and blue spirits flew into it.

"Evil HERO who resides deep within the Earth!" chanted Haou. "Now is your time, and now is your birth! Rise up and destroy all that is worth! Come to me! Evil HERO Wicked Core!"

Evil HERO Wicked Core: Attack 2500

A warrior clad in black armour and composed of magma and rocks appeared from the portal. Attached to the HERO's chest was a red/yellow core.

"The Evil version of Terra Firma," gasped Crowler.

"That's right," answered Haou. "Now I summon Elemental HERO Stratos!"

Elemental HERO Stratos: Attack 1800

A blue and silver armoured HERO with wings appeared.

"Using his effect I add Clayman to my hand," explained Haou.

'Fool,' thought Crowler. 'Had he used its effect to destroy either the field spell or my shield trap he could have had a chance.'

'I know what you're thinking professor,' thought Haou. 'And that means you'll never expect my counterattack.'

"I use Wicked Core's effect!" exclaimed Haou. "I tribute Stratos to increase his attack by Stratos' until the end of the turn and allowing him to attack twice as well!"

Evil HERO Wicked Core: Attack 2500-4300

Two swords composed of magma shot out of Core's black gauntlets.

"Now attack the Soldier with Wicked Impact!" ordered Haou as his HERO launched forward to strike.

"I banish another Solider in my grave to negate the attack!" interrupted Crowler as Core's attack was blocked.

"Then I attack again!" laughed Haou as Core once more struck.

"Then I use my trap to banish the Ancient Gear and negate the attack!" explained Crowler once more as the attack was canceled yet again.

"I end my turn," chuckled Haou.

Evil HERO Wicked Core: Attack 4300-2500

* * *

**Turn 9: Crowler**

"For this turn," explained Crowler as he drew. "I'll let my trap destroy itself! But now I tribute my two monsters to summon Ancient Gear Golem!"

Ancient Gear Golem: Attack 3000

A giant gladiator golem composed of gears appeared.

Ancient Gear Golem: Attack 3000-3500

Ancient Gear Warzone: Counters 2-3

"Next I play the spell Counter Future!" declared Crowler. "This doubles the amount of counters on Warzone!"

Ancient Gear Warzone: Counters 3-6

The crowd gasped when they realized what Crowler was doing. "I remove all six counters to increase Golem's attack by 3000!"

Ancient Gear Golem: Attack 3500-6500

Ancient Gear Warzone: Counters 6-0

"Time to end this!" laughed Crowler. "Golem attack with Mechanized Melee!"

The Golem swung its mighty fist towards the wide-open Wicked Core and the crowd waited for the end to come.

"I activate my trap!" interrupted Haou as the face down that had been there for the entirety of the duel flipped up.

"But my Golem's effect stops you from activating it!" explained Crowler.

"This trap's activation cannot be prevented if it's been face down for more then two turns!" answered Haou. "Like it has been."

Crowler growled in response.

"You see with this trap!" explained Haou. "This attack is negated, the battle phase ends and both of our life points are halved!"

Golem's attack was blocked by a barrier and dark aura surrounded the two duelists.

'That means he could have survived at any stage during the duel with that trap,' thought Crowler.

Haou: 1800-0900

Crowler: 2100-1050

"I activate Card of Sanctity!" declared Crowler. "We draw until we have six cards!"

The duelists' drew their cards.

"Now I use Fissure to destroy the weakest monster on your field!" spat Crowler. "Wicked Core!"

Haou's Evil HERO exploded.

"Now I set a card and end my turn!" concluded Crowler.

Ancient Gear Golem: Attack 6500-3500

'My face down is Magic Cylinder,' thought Crowler. 'You try anything and bomb! You lose.'

* * *

**Turn 10: Haou**

"My move!" cried Haou. "I play Heavy Storm to destroy all spell and traps on the field!"

A furious windstorm rushed over the field and blasted away all the spell and traps.

Ancient Gear Golem: Attack 3500-3000

'No!' panicked Crowler. 'My trap!'

"Now I use the Warrior Returning Alive to add Sparkman from my grave to my hand!" continued Haou.

"Oh no," muttered Crowler in fear.

"I play Dark Fusion!" roared Haou. "I fuse Sparkman with Clayman!"

The stadium trembled as a yellow and brown spirit rushed together to create another black portal.

"Evil HERO who rests in the sky!" chanted Haou. "Cast your thunder and unleash your cry! Descend to our plane and destroy your foes! Come to me! Evil HERO Lightning Golem!"

A blue, purple and yellow armoured giant descended from the portal with lighting flowing from him. As he rose, he let out a screech that sounded like thunder.

Evil HERO Lightning Golem: Attack 2400

"And due to his effect!" laughed Haou. "Your monster is destroyed! Voltic Assault!"

Lightning Golem roared as lightning poured down and blasted away the Golem.

"No," winced Crowler.

"Didn't I tell you I had skills!" declared Haou. "I even let you do all your fancy moves and stuff! But all good things must come to an end! Lighting Golem attack with Voltic Storm!"

Lighting Golem conjured a ball of lighting before throwing it at Crowler, causing him to go flying back into the process.

Crowler: 1050-0000

**Winner: Haou **

* * *

The crowd was in awe, as Crowler lay injured on the ground from Haou's attack.

Haou smirked as he walked away. "Looks like class is dismissed."

That was when an angry Jaden leapt down from the stands and shouted at his brother. "You have to stop this Haou!"

Haou stopped walking. "Why?"

"Because it's wrong!" retorted Jaden. "You can't be doing this to people!"

"I don't have to listen to you!" snorted Haou.

Jaden slipped on his duel disk. "Then we'll settle this with a duel!"

"You're to eager to lose," scoffed Haou as he turned to face his younger sibling as his eyes glowed golden. "I'm much stronger now then I was before. So stay out of my way!"

Jaden glanced over to where he knew Yubel was floating. Besides Haou, Jaden was the only person who could see her. Yubel gave him an apologetic look before vanishing.

With that, Haou began to exit the arena.

"When we finally duel," declared Jaden. "I will beat you! I will crush you! You hear me Haou! You're going down!"

Haou smirked as he left the arena. 'I look forward to it.'

* * *

**There's that chapter, and once again we see a lot of Haou and Jaden's bad relationship. They really, really don't like each other. And that's a point I'm tying to get through really. Yes, I made an Evil version of Elemental HERO Terra Firma because I felt like it! Haou will be using Evil versions of all the Elemental HERO fusion monsters. Anyway, the next chapter will have Haou getting into a scuffle with Chazz and having them face off. Chazz already doesn't like the Yuki's because he's already dueled Jaden. Also, Haou's got a bad personality like Yubel said, and that's what's going to get him into numerous conflicts. **

**Anyway, ****PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
